I wanted to take a train
by cloudzaxlove
Summary: Happiness lies in the most unexpected places. Title takes after a song done by the Kidney Theives.
1. Default Chapter

Nice to see you all again. It's been a while since I've written anything. My other story, Blood Rain, is currently at a standstill. I messed up in later chapters and eventually ran into a brick wall. So now I have to go and rewrite the damned thing. Well, most of it anyway. For those of you who read it, I'd like to hear any ideas. Granted, two chapters isn't much to work with, but still, I love to know what people are thinking! I have most of this story planned out, now all I need is the time to write it all down. This is just the prologue. No plot what-so-ever, just here to offer fanservice and introduce our angsty little bishie. The story will have plot, though I'm contemplating whether or not I should add my AU ideas, or just stick to the normal stuff. Anyway, read and REVIEW! Reviews are an authors fuel, and I'll work a lot faster with the more I get. I don't think I really need the disclaimer, but here it is anyway. I do not own any of the characters besides OC's in this story. Whatever, you can't sue me anyhow because you don't know who I am. PROLOGUE  
  
Cunt. That's what people referred to him as. Bitch. Slut. Whore. Funny, he didn't recall ever willingly becoming any of those. Not that it matter. No, nothing mattered anymore. Another slap to the face, and he fell to the ground. He could feel blood leak from his swollen, cracked lips. No point in trying to stand. They'd have their way no matter what. Fag. Cocksucker. The accusations no longer stung. As an old saying goes, 'strike a bruise too many times and it goes numb'. He wondered if there was anyone else who received this kind of treatment, or if it was just his curse to never know happiness. His thoughts immediately subsided as someone kicked him. Soon, the others joined in, kicking, taunting and shouting. He didn't know how long it was before it stopped, only knew of the pain that wracked his body. Curled in a ball, eyes squeezed shut, he struggled to regain his breath. How many bones had they broken? How many more will be broken? Through his tears, he saw the supposed leader of the group bend down, peering into his eyes. Foul breath gusted across his face as the leader moved in closer, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. "So you little Shinra bitch. How many cocks do you suck to stay in the army? Ya sure as hell ain't here because of no talent." He closed his eyes, refused to look at the man, but that only earned a hard kick to his nose. In the back of his mind, he was sure he felt a crack. He reached a hand up to clasp his nose, only to have it pulled back. Again, the whole group laughed, sounding much like a group of hyenas. Then they forced him out of his little ball of comfort and onto his stomach, hips raised in the air. "Maybe if you do a good job, I'll recommend ya." The leader whispered into his ear, before biting down harshly. At the same time, his bloodied pants were torn off, the flimsy fabric of Shinra standard recreational wear tearing easily. Not taking any time, one of the hyenas spread his cheeks and inserted a finger into his puckered entrance. He cried out, both in anguish and undeniable pleasure. Taking this as encouragement, his violator suddenly rammed three other fingers into him. His bright blue eyes widened and he screamed again, this time only in pain. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but still his slowly hardening cock continued to grow. He couldn't deny how the pain brought pleasure and an immense amount of it. Especially now as the fingers thrusted into him at a quick pace, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. His scream quickly died down into a long, low moan and he pushed his hips back wanting more. Around him, his assailants began to get into it, and two grabbed both of his hands and placed them atop there own penises. He tried to pull away, not wanting to give into them and admit his weakness. He did like this, but not with them. He imagined it was all his secret crushes working on him, not these scoundrels. His chin was lifted and another cock was pressed to his lips, demanding entrance. Not having much of a choice, he opened his mouth and drew it in. He felt the man thrust and he tried not to gag, throat muscles swallowing. He moaned again and his hands moved back and forth over the engorged members he held. The man behind him soon replaced his fingers with his member, not waiting for him to become accustomed to his length and plunged in and out of him. He was not the first to cum. The man in which occupied his right hand was. White seed coated his hand and his arm, part of it on his face. He closed his eyes in order to prevent any from getting in them. Still, the right hand man insisted that he keep pleasuring him. As if setting off a chain reaction, the cock in his mouth exploded and he was forced to drink it all down or face another beating. He gasped for breath as the man pulled out of his mouth and sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.  
After a while, and many position changes later, he was left to himself. Cum coated nearly every inch of his body, and much leaked from his behind. Left in his solitude, he giggled. He couldn't stop himself, it was just so funny. Here he was denying all that they had said and yet it was true.  
Cloud Strife was Shinra's little bitch.  
  
A/N: Yeah anyway, not my greatest work, but better than nothing. I should be adding the first chapter sometime today or tomorrow. R&R please. Lady Amda Cloudzaxloveyahoo.com 


	2. Save him from himself

Welcome to chapter one. Nice little prologue, eh? I am definitely going to make this AU. Though how I'm going to do it will be a surprise. I have too much time on my hands... Hope you all enjoy this. R&R please! Has a sweet innocent puppy dog eyes face on. This is not a warning... ;  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was morning again. Hard to tell since smog covered every inch of the Midgar sky, blocking out the sun completely, but his internal clock told him it was morning and it was time to get up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he saw the digital clock confirming it was morning. Yawning, Zax Striker stretched, reaching his hands to the ceiling before dropping them into his lap and rolling his shoulders. 0600. Great. Even on his free days, he can never manage to sleep in. Sighing, he the bed sheets off him and padded his way into the kitchen. Glancing up at the calendar, he smiled. Today was the day Sephiroth would be coming back from his negotiations at Fort Condor and today was the day Zax would go bug him.  
Opening the refrigerator, he removed a carton of milk and drank straight from it, not bothering to fetch a cup. This was something that frequently annoyed Sephiroth, as Zax would often do it at the general's home. 'No manners what-so-ever' and 'disgusting pig' were the most common remarks on his behavior. But they were all done in humor, and Zax would laugh at Sephiroth's attempts to break his habits. Replacing the now half empty carton, Zax stretched again, eyes squeezed shut. The phone suddenly rang, interrupting the numerous 'pops' coming from his back. Staring for a moment, he went to answer it.  
"Yeah, Zax Striker." The raven hair man answered casually. The smile on his face slowly faded as the length of the conversation grew. Occasionally he'd nod his head or insert a few words before, "Uh huh, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone, he went back to his bedroom to dress.  
  
"Zax Striker, Second Class SOLDIER reporting sir." The raven hair man saluted, standing attention in front of the current lieutenant general, Raea Ganymede. He was a tall, broad man, with short black hair, progressively turning white and glowing golden eyes. He'd been in the army several years before the Wutai war, thus became one of the most experienced men in Shinra's army. Most people feared him, mainly because of his stoic demeanor and the large scar running down the side of his face. He looked more like a brute than a tactical genius.  
"At ease, Striker." Said Ganymede. Zax let loose a sigh and smiled. Out of habit, his hand strayed through his own spiky, black hair.  
"So what's this I hear about babysitting a kid?" He asked. Ganymede took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Zax to sit himself.  
"It's not babysitting, Zax. All I need for you to do is house him for a little while." Zax raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering why the hell they would put him up to such a task. He leaned forward and place his elbows on the desk, head resting in his hands.  
"I have my own apartment. I don't want any kid in there trashing the place up. And I believe I am entitled to my privacy." He said in a low voice, hinting that this was not something he would willingly participate in. Not that that would change Ganymede's decision.  
"Zax, just do it. The kid needs some serious help. He's been suspended from Shinra army for two months, needs a place to stay and I am not about to send him out to the streets!" Ganymede looked angry, something that would be expected of him, except Zax knew better. The man rarely displayed any emotions. He leaned back, surprised at the fire that burned in his superiors eyes.  
"So who is it?" As an answer, a thick nilla folder was tossed at him. Opening it, Zax read the name in small black letters: Strife, Cloud. Next to the name was a small mug shot photo of a scrawny blonde boy. Beside his hair, his eyes were what stuck out the most. They were a beautiful hazel blue, though they held much melancholy in that simple gaze. Flipping through the pages of Cloud's file caused his eyes to widen. "Jeez, this kid's fundamental test scores are through the roof!" He glanced down the page and his excitement died. "But he really sucks in the physical and mental department." Ganymede shook his head in agreement.  
"That's why I asked you to look after him. Perhaps his scores can improve if you train him properly." He explained. Zax continued to look through the pages, picking up little pieces of information. Born in Nibelheim, 14 years old, mother's name is Molly...  
"So why was he suspended?" He asked. Even though he couldn't see, he knew the other man's shoulders had slumped.  
"He tried to commit suicide a few days ago. Shinra thought it unsafe to keep him in the army."  
"Great, so in other words, I'm having a suicidal mental case living in my apartment free of charge." Zax muttered before he snapped the folder shut. Ganymede scowled. He thought Zax would be up for the task and it was questionable why he wasn't. Thinking quick, Ganymede answered, "You'll receive 1000 gil monthly to pay for his expenses. Any extra gil will be yours to keep." Zax still didn't look convinced, but he pushed the nilla folder forward and stood.  
"So when will I be expecting this kid?" He asked, looking behind his shoulder as he headed to the door.  
"1500 hours tomorrow." Was all Zax heard as he closed the door. Again, he ran a hand through his hair. Just wait until Sephiroth heard about this.  
  
A/N: Ah... Took me long enough to come up with three names. Don't ask me where I got any of them . I am sooo horrible when it comes to names. I hope I don't have kids because I'll probably call them 'It'. And then I'll dress them up as evil bloody clowns on Halloween! Sounds fun, don't it? Any way, R&R please! Thanks! 


End file.
